


Murder House

by HappyHippy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Afterlife, American Horror Story: Murder House - Freeform, Creepy, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted House, Horror, Murder House, Poetry, The dead - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, haunted, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Murder House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder House

**Author's Note:**

> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

Abandon hope  
All who enter  
Into this threshold  
Gate to living  
Hell on Earth  
It looks like  
A dream home  
Yet sordid history  
And blood stains  
Splatter the decor;

You came  
Looking for  
Peace, fidelity  
A fresh start  
For your family  
And instead found  
Ghosts of the dead  
Come to life  
Maybe it's all just  
In your head?

Here they stay  
Day after day  
Eternal recurrence  
Wallow and decay  
Never taken away  
From this terrible place  
Where they spent  
Tragical lives  
And continue on  
In the afterlife as:

A vixen maid  
Tainted Tate  
Doctor and wife of  
Frankenstein baby  
Gutted gays  
Creepy twins  
Bloody nurses  
Murdered mistress  
Charred children  
Even the Harmons!

All looks fine  
On the outside  
But within  
Evil resides  
The past remains  
And nothing else  
But it’s dwellers  
Condemned forever to  
Life inside the  
Murder House


End file.
